Demon World, Meet Modern Technology!
by ShinouXDaikenja
Summary: Weird phone conversations, closer "friendships", unintended orgasms, horrible sailors' mouths, wild hormone fluctuations, and undesired launches into space! The universe must really love us, doesn't it? Who would have thought the world would have gotten so much crazier just because everybody can text each other! Will later be rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Demon World, Meet Modern Technology!  
 **General Pairings:** Yuuri/Wolfram, Yuuri/Saralegui, Shinou/Daikenja  
 **Extra Pairings for this Chapter:** None  
 **Chapter 1:** Pineapples, Motherfuckers, and Awkward Baths

"Murata, at a time like this, your input would be nice."

"I'm not sure how I feel about this, Shibuya. While being able to text makes things easier when it comes to getting a message across more quickly, texting has also caused many problems on Earth. People don't write as well as they used to, and the romanticism of letters being sent is quickly fading away... but there are still a lot of pros to this idea. Still, I can think of _way_ too many cons..."

"Yeah, like accidentally sending an auto corrected message that makes the one you love think you screwed a pineapple..."

"Do I wanna know? ...Okay, I definitely wanna know." Murata said with a huge grin.

"My dad has some unfortunate things happen to him. So does Shouri."

"Ha! Way to go brother of my friend! Still, should we _really_ do this?"

"How many issues could have been avoided if we had simply been able to text each other or call each other when the going got tough? We could also introduce computers so that we can have conferences with kings from other countries without having to travel all the way there, and also since Wolfram always gets so sick from those trips, it's good for him too."

" _Ahh,_ thinking of your fiance, aren't you?"

"Shut up!" Yuuri blushed a little bit, and continued explaining the benefits of this plan. "Plus, if we all just called each other first, we may be able to avoid more wars starting!"

"But people can also communicate much faster, making it to where people all over will experience 'Foot in Mouth Syndrome', and also 'I Think I Will Go Out of My Way to Dig Myself into This Pit Syndrome', and not to mention 'I Feel Like a Colossal Jackass Today Because The Neighbors' Loud Angry Sex Woke Me Up at 3am, So I Will Accidentally Call My Dad a Motherfucker and Go to My Friend's House while Running So Fast I Fall Down a Massive Incline that Should Probably be Illegal in Most Places, and Get into My Friend's Tub with My Clothes On and Go to a Country in Another World After Pissing My Friend Off for Waking Him Up At 3:10, and Then Not Explaining the Problem and Still Refusing to Do So Syndrome'."

"Murata..." Yuuri looked mad.

"Maybe I shouldn't have reminded you about that. Go ahead and go through with this plan, okay? Just _promise_ me that everyone's brains won't turn to mush, and that we can still keep the beauty of the written word. Okay?"

"Fine, but I still need to have words with you about that last 'syndrome'."

"Yeah, yeah... good luck!" Murata took off running. Yuuri decided to save his breath, though he briefly had thought about calling after him. He knew that the 'good luck' also had to do with trying to figure out what the hell happened at 3am. He couldn't help but smile, thinking that as far as challenges go, this one would be pretty fun...especially if he got everybody else involved in bugging the crap out of the Great Sage until he caved and told them about it. After all, how personal could it _possibly_ be?

.X.O.X.O.X.

"Personally, I think this is a good idea."

"Yuuri, this may be a good idea, but if all of the cons in the Great Sage's mind turn out right, is it worth it? How are you going to make something like this work?" Wolfram said as he rubbed some shampoo into his gorgeous blonde hair.

"I have actually been working on this for awhile with Anissina." Yuuri said as he leisurely soaked in the huge bath. Wolfram nearly cracked his skull on the ground by flailing a bit when he mentioned the crazy redheaded inventor.

"Since when, you cheating wimp!? Well, now that I think about it, you two have no chemistry whatsoever. Pun not intended." Wolfram said, going from panicking, to psychotic, to calm in less than three seconds. "Of course, you do cheat with anything with legs." he glared at the soukoku over his shoulder as he went back to scrubbing his hair, mad at him once again for no real reason. Yuuri, being used to this by now, didn't bother to dignify any of his jealous words with an answer and continued to explain why this was a good idea.

"I brought over documents to show her how to build cell towers so we can use the cellphones to communicate, and let her take apart a basic phone that can only be used for texting and calling so she can see how those are assembled. She has figured out how to connect them already and start building those things here. We will start by building towers in Shin Makoku, and then ask our allies Caloria, Francia, and Small Shimaron if they would like these towers as well. Oh crap! I just realized I need to show Anissina how to make satellites or we can never communicate overseas! Dammit! I'll be right back!" Yuuri quickly teleported home to get the information. He was back within a few minutes, and Wolfram was already in the bath, soaking. Where Yuuri came up was in a very awkward place.

"That was fast considering the time lapse." Wolfram said. Yuuri realized he was between Wolfram's spread legs. The Maou screamed like a girl and flailed a few feet away from Wolfram. The blonde thought it was hilarious. He didn't laugh, but he did smile, and his eyes showed that he thought his reaction was just about the best thing ever. Not to mention Yuuri's blush was funny and cute. He was pretty sure that standard tomatoes weren't even that red in most regions. The soukoku gulped, cleared his throat, and then looked away from his accidental fiance, and spoke.

"Shouri found them and knew I'd be right back for them. I was only gone for a few seconds." Wolfram looked at the documents in waterproofed, clear containers. They were like ziplock bags, only bigger, and more useful.

"You were gone for ten minutes here." Wolfram said.

"Wow... we really need to figure out the exact amount of time lapsed between both worlds whenever I leave. No wonder everyone gets so upset when I think I've only been gone for an hour... or a couple of days..."

"I think that kind of study would be more useful than making these towers."

"I'll look into it. I'll dedicate a day just to teleporting between worlds until I figure out whether or not the time elapsed is always the same, or if it varies any." Yuuri quickly dunked his head under to rinse himself off a little better. "I'm getting out." he grabbed a towel and got out of the tub, trying to be as decent as he could. Wolfram, however, was still enjoying making the Maou squirm, so he decided to dry himself off without any shred of decency whatsoever. Yuuri accidentally caught a glimpse of the entire universe, and then looked away quickly, a tomato once again.

"Hurry up and put some clothes on, brat!" Yuuri said, walking away, his back looking tensed up from the awkwardness of it all.

"I'll do that, wimp." Wolfram said affectionately, as well as teasing him. Why? Because this was a lot more fun than being mad at his fiance for every little thing, that's why.

 **Welcome to the best crackfic you've ever had the pleasure to read! I am up to chapter 7 so far. Reviews help me feel motivated to post faster!**

 **NOTE: I JUST finished the whole series and the OVAs, and I have never played the games, read the novels, or gotten to enjoy the manga, so if I forget how certain characters address each other, it is fine to remind me.**

 **SECOND NOTE: I will throw in some Japanese words like "soukoku", "Daikenja", "ore no Daikenja", and stuff like that at times.**

 **THIRD NOTE: There is a reason why things are going to get so much crazier soon. It isn't just a failure as a writer making characters OOC. HINT: Read the description!**

 **FOURTH NOTE: I don't have Microsoft Word, so I hope I didn't do too badly on the spelling and grammar! If you see any issues, please let me know!**

 **Soukoku=Double black. Having black eyes and black hair is rare in the Demon World.**  
 **Daikenja=Great Sage**  
 **Ore no Daikenja=My (Great) Sage. It is how Shinou regularly refers to Murata. I interchangeably use the English words 'my Sage' and the Japanese words 'ore no Daikenja' depending on which suits the situation better. I love how he says it though, especially in Japanese. God, I love ShinouXDaikenja! They are probably my current favorite pairing! My OTP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Demon World, Meet Modern Technology!

 **General Pairings:** Yuuri/Wolfram, Yuuri/Saralegui, one-sided Everyone/Yuuri, Shinou/Daikenja

 **Extra Pairings for this Chapter:** slight Shinou/Ulrike

 **Chapter 2:** Wincott Posion, Horny Shrine Maidens, and Holding Your Head High

It was a week later, and things were ready to be set up all around the world for those that were interested in being a part of this project. Gunter looked worried. Gwendal looked stressed. Anissina was in the room, and she looked proud with her hands on her hips, and her chest puffed out. She was _so_ ready to do this.

"We have recieved mail from Caloria, Francia, and Small Shimaron." Gwendal said. He handed the small letters to Yuuri. Caloria and Francia's letters were short but formal. They were both on board. Neither of them compared to the informal, shortest reply from Saralegui, though-a ginormous _YES_ and underneath it, it read,

 _Yuuri, I look very forward to these towers! I look forward to your reply! Better yet, send Anissina to my country right away so that our replies can be through text! I can't wait to hear from you, and also to see you again soon!_

 _-Sara_

Yuuri sweatdropped a little bit.

"Glad to see that Sara is excited. Can we start today? Everything is ready." Yuuri said.

"Not quite, Heika. The satellites are not installed. All we have to do is figure out how to get them up there, and we can do this!" Anissina said. She was looking deeply forward to this. This would be her greatest feat so far, and for once (though these people were worried about it) everyone was on board with the idea. It might even get her a bigger chance to forward the feminist movement! She was thrilled.

"Um... Heika? You said we wouldn't have to provide any Maryoku for this... right?" Gunter said.

"We wouldn't be able to power all of those towers forever. If Heika had said that we would have to provide our powers as per usual, I would have been completely against this." Gwendal said with his arms crossed.

"Um, I'm not sure about the satelites, but I know that the towers and the cellphones, and all of the rest of that stuff will be running on electricity." Yuuri said.

"Heika even said that we could keep the world from getting polluted by using solar energy! Isn't that marvelous? And I have discovered the way we will get the satelites up there!" the redhead said. She looked at Gunter and Gwendal expectantly. They gulped and started to sweat. This wouldn't be fun.

.X.O.X.O.X.

Yuuri asked for entry into Shinou's castle, and it was granted him.

"...and he _literally_ saw _EVERYTHING._ " Murata stressed.

"Why don't you let _me_ see everything, my sage? After all, how bad could it-" Shinou stopped once he realized that the current Maou was in the room.

"Oh, hello _Yuuri_ -Heika." Shinou said. To Yuuri, the way he was adressed sounded like he was being dismissed.

"U-um... I need the Wincott Poison." Yuuri said, twiddling his fingers awkwardly, not sure what to do with his hands.

"What do you need it for?" Murata asked.

"Gunter and Gwendal 'volunteered' to help get the satelites up into space." Yuuri said, an amused smile on his face.

"Space?" Shinou looked thoughtfully above him at the sky, the light shining through on his blonde hair. "Daikenja, let's go to space with them! This will be fun!"

"But, Shinou! I don't want to! I already have enough problems as it is! We would need to wait until someone from the Wincott family came to release our souls back in our bodies! How are YOU even going to help!?" Murata said.

"I can help with my Maryoku. As for all of the chores the temple maidens keep trying to make you do, they will stop if I tell them to. Let's go." Shinou said. The two soukoku followed him for a moment, and then Ulrike appeared before them.

"Shinou-Heika? Yuuri-Heika? Geika? Where are you going?" she looked a bit concerned. None of the temple maidens liked to see the Original King leave his castle. It wasn't very good for morale, and even if it made no sense, it made everybody paranoid (and some of them slightly bipolar, and partially schizophrenic. Nobody asked for details, but everybody blamed it on the alcohol [which none of them were supposed to be having]. Some blamed Shinou's abscense, as if he actually gave them solidity on the grounds he walked, and claimed to have a clearer head just by breathing the same air he did. Murata whole-heartedly believes that it's just because everybody thinks he's hot, Shinou agrees, and Ulrike is done with their crap).

"To space. I am sorry that it bothers everybody so much when I leave my castle, but I am needed. Would you like to come?" Shinou asked.

"Shinou-Heika, I don't know if I should-" Ulrike was stopped, and Shinou spoke.

"Truthfully, though you were told to never leave my castle all these 800 years, the real truth is that you were needed by my side. That means the rule is broken whenever I leave." she looked sad. "Do not fret, genshi miko. You are not wrong, and you haven't lived a lie all of this time. You served a crucial purpose in helping me become who I am now, and I am thankful for it. If you wish you may come with us to help us further world peace." her face looked less downcast, but she did still look worried.

"What about the other pristessess? Are they supposed to go with you wherever you go?" she asked. He looked out the door. He couldn't see any of the others nearby, but he could feel them. He knew it wouldn't be heard when he said,

"Though they may be here to help protect my castle, they do not serve the same purpose as you do."

"So basically, you're saying that you like Ulrike better than the other preistessess, aren't you?" Murata joked. Shinou blushed a bit. Not because he had a crush on her (his love was for someone else), but because of the fact that his sage had said something like that out loud. He quickly regained his composure (though Murata could see a little bit of blush left on his face), and spoke,

"Honestly, the others aren't the same. I have communicated the truth more to Ulrike than to any other genshi miko, and that even includes you, my sage."

"That's only because of the fact that you just _had_ to interupt my mission to save you from Shoshu by having me randomly reincarnate as a genshi miko! I only had that life for about a few minutes, and it was only because you were lonely!" Murata said, placing his hands on his hips. "Good grief, you're so childish sometimes!"

"Being lonely is a completely reasonable explaination for that!" Shinou retorted.

"But as a genshi miko, how was I supposed to save you if I could never leave the castle?!"

"I was prepared for that, and I felt selfish at the time, and I just wanted you there with me!"

"I was still working on saving you, and I honestly hadn't been gone for that long! You literally made me have that life for a few minutes by sticking my soul in that poor girl's body... "

"You call several hundred years 'not that long'?!"

"And I was scared, because it was the first time in a long time that I had been in Shin Makoku, and suddenly I was called into that body when that girl was in the middle of some sort of purification ritual! I wasn't prepared for that! Also, I think my soul may have forced hers out, and then when I demanded you let me go back to work, she may have died!"

Yuuri whispered to Ulrike, "I think we've been forgotten. How do we remind them we have things we're supposed to be doing right now?"

"I think speaking up might get us in trouble... just wait for a bit and maybe they will cool down." Ulrike whispered back.

"Not to mention, since I was _SO_ focused on saving you, I hadn't had the _pleasure_ of learning about how those ceremonies work, so I made us look like fools!"

"Remember? I was possessed by Shoshu? I wasn't myself? The part of me that hadn't been totally taken by him desired to see you so badly that I called you to me. I am sorry for troubling you that day, but I missed you." Murata went silent. He had missed him, too. "And yes, that girl died. The whole country was in chaos for a bit. I know it was wrong, but I just couldn't help it."

"My soul was in that girl right after my time as Geneus. How much do you think I just wanted to drop everything and stay with you?" Murata said softly.

"God, I feel so uncomfortable." Yuuri whispered. "I feel like I was probably not supposed to be here for this conversation..."

"I feel the same..." Ulrike whispered back.

Yuuri cleared his throat. That got the two out of their sad conversation and back into the present. The soukoku and the Original King stared at Yuuri blankly.

"Um... shall we get going?" Yuuri said awkwardly.

They wordlessly left the room and walked past the other shrine maidens, who stopped sweeping and stared as Shinou, the Great Sage, the 27th Maou, and the current genshi miko headed for the exit as the sky was starting to show signs that the day was slowly coming to an end. Some whispered amongst themselves, and others looked at Shinou and his sage with lust in their eyes, something unbecoming of holy maidens. Murata's glasses had a glare on them from the light of the setting sun, and he was greatful. It helped to shield his face from showing what he was thinking. His eyes, mirrors to a soul that have seen over 4,000 years of carnage and knowledge were glancing at the blushing maidens, the jealous maidens, and then maidens that were trying to pretend to be useful by slowly going back to sweeping. He didn't know what made him angrier: the ones who wished they could _service_ the king in his theoretical bedchambers, or the ones that were glaring at Ulrike.

 _Stand tall. Those who are against you are against me, also._ Shinou said telepathically, sending the message to Ulrike who had unconsciously been praying for his protection. She brightened a little bit, held her head higher, and left the castle with the three men to head to Blood Pledge Castle.

 _Shinou-Heika... I will._

 **Genshi Miko=I can't find a good translation for genshi, but miko means priestess. The genshi miko is the one that communicates the most with Shinou-Heika, and is held in the highest honor among the other priestesses.**

 **Maryoku=Demon World magic.**

 **Miko=Priestess. I interchange these English and Japanese words a lot.**

 **Heika=Your Majesty**

 **Geika=Your Holiness/Excellency/Eminence/Grace. There are many translations for it in the fansubbed anime, and I don't know which one to use, which is one reason why I use Heika and Geika instead. That, and it's much shorter than typing their titles every single time.**

 **Soukoku=Double black. Having black eyes and black hair is rare in the Demon World.**

 **Daikenja=Great Sage**

 **Ore no Daikenja=My (Great) Sage. It is how Shinou regularly refers to Murata. I interchangeably use the English words 'my Sage' and the Japanese words 'ore no Daikenja' depending on which suits the situation better. I love how he says it though, especially in Japanese. God, I love ShinouXDaikenja! They are probably my current favorite pairing! My OTP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Demon World, Meet Modern Technology!

 **Pairings:** Yuuri/Wolfram, Yuuri/Saralegui, one-sided Everyone/Yuuri, Shinou/Daikenja

 **Extra Pairings for this Chapter:** None

 **Chapter 3:** Five Ceramic Dolls, Two Maryoku Amplifiers, and One Over-Stepped Boundary

"Why am _I_ being roped into this?!" Wolfram complained as he was drug into Anissina's lab by Conrad and Yozak, who were under orders from Yuuri, who only recently got back to Blood Pledge Castle. When they entered the lab, it was a strange sight. The blonde king and Daikenja were a decently normal sight, but seeing the genshi miko out of Shinou's castle, and seeing the Original King _was_ a strange thing indeed. Especially Ulrike. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"From what I can tell, the plans are completely sound." Shinou said. The blonde king was tiny right now from having to save his energy for the trip to space. He was looking at the foreign text documents as if he could read them, but he probably couldn't.

"Anissina said that those of us with Maryoku will take a little of the Wincott Poison, and our souls will be placed in those ceramic dolls over there." Yuuri said. They all looked the same, except their outfits were different. Gunter's was the red outfit, as it always was. Anissina had only recently rebuilt his doll ever since it was destroyed during it's last use. Gwendal's was green, Wolfram's was blue, and Yuuri's was black.

"Oh, too bad! I guess a doll wasn't made for me! Sorry, Shinou, but I can't go to space. Bye!" Murata said, a little _too_ happy to be absolved from the current situation. Anissina grabbed the collar of his shirt before he could run off. "Ow! Why?!"

"Not so, Geika! I was just finishing making yours!" the redhead picked up the last doll, which was like the others, but wearing purple.

"What a lovely replica! Looks just like you!" Shinou said. Murata looked irritated for a number of reasons.

"I know you think you're complimenting me, but it pisses me off _every time_." the sage said. Shinou sweat dropped.

"So then, you're still mad about that gift?" the blonde asked, refering to the now destroyed, ginormous replica of the ceramic dolls in the room.

"You named it 'Daikenja', made it have black hair even though the country-no, the _WORLD_ -was still not okay with soukoku, it had deadly powers, took up space, collected dust, had blue eyes like yours, technically looked _NOTHING_ like me, and you declared in the most embarassing way _ever_ that it was the closest thing to an heir that Shin Makoku was _ever_ going to get!" Murata exclaimed. Before anybody could ask what _that_ was supposed to mean, Shinou said,

"Well, _I_ thought it looked nice!"

"That was one sorry-ass answer to all of that..."

"ANYWAY!" Yuuri interrupted, "Are we ready to do this, Anissina? It's almost dark, and I don't know if we should wait until it's brighter, but if we don't _have_ to wait, I want to get it done tonight. I can't wait to do get this done! I'm exhausted just thinking about all the work we're about to do..."

"You wimp! We haven't even started, this was _your_ plan, and yet you're _complaining_ about it?!" Wolfram said.

"I'm not a wimp!" Yuuri complained.

"I have already seen to it that all of the praticipants' bodies will be safe, and I have also already sent a message to get anyone from the Wincott family to help you go back to your original bodies. He should be here soon. He may even arrive before you all finish! Isn't that nice? You don't have to stay in those dolls for several days waiting for release. You should be greatful to me. After all, I _am_ a genius." Anissina said. Everyone sweatdropped.

"So, how do we do this again?" Yuuri asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"Also, not that anybody has any problem with it, but what is Ulrike-sama doing here?" Yozak asked. Everybody glanced over at her, making her feel uneasy.

"She and I will be flying with the other praticipants, ensuring that they can use their Maryoku while in their doll bodies. Basically, we will be there as amplifiers." Shinou explained.

"That sounds like a _very_ good idea." the red head said. "Alright! Everybody's dolls are ready, the freezing chambers are set... each person grab your designated doll. The doll will automatically accept your soul into it after you take the posion, as I have made some important tweaks to the soul-transferance process."

"You've really given this a lot of thought, haven't you Anissina?" Yuuri said with a warm smile. He was glad that she cared this much about their saftey.

"Oh, Heika... the fact that you will see me in such an undignified state again makes me so-" Gunter started to dramatically go into a rant, but the red head cut him off.

"Of course I have! After analysing the makeup of souls, I have actually come _quite_ close to figuring out how immortality is achieved, and I'm studying on whether or not souls expire, or only if their bodies do. If you like, Heika, someday, you may never have to leave your subjects! After all, you're our best Maou yet!" Anissina then looked at Shinou, "No offense, Shinou-heika."

"None taken. It's why I chose him, after all." he replied. Murata glanced at the tiny king and the current Maou from behind glaring glasses. He would talk to the soukoku later and make sure he never tried to become immortal, and he would also tell Anissina to cease her studies on the subject, and burn the notes she had made to keep anyone else from implementing them. He didn't want anyone to ever hurt like that ever again. Of course, Shinou had to be the one who made the most interesting comment in the world... the type that would make your heart melt and at the same time break a little bit.

"So then if two people were in love, and they became diseased as they aged, if theirs soul were unaffected by the sickness, the souls could just be transferred into new bodies, and they would never have to ever leave each other alone ever again?"

'Ever again...' Murata thought.

"Exactly! After I figure out how to make souless, functioning containers that resemble people and feel just like people do, nobody ever has to die again! Not unless they want to. You know, I would _love_ to hear about the process you go through to make the Great Sage reincarnatre without any problems-" and then, Aninssina was interrupted by a man with some common sense.

" _Anissina_!" Gwendal exclaimed, stanidng up behind from his chair at his desk and slamming his hands down on it simultaneously. The look on the Original King and Daikenja's faces obviously said that the inventor had accidentally overstepped her boundaries. She saw this, and instead of making a big deal out of it, changed the subject back to the dolls.

"I think we're ready to go into space. Is everybody ready?" she asked. Everyone waited a moment for the sage and mini king to respond. Murata put on his usual happy mask that he always wore for the general public, and around his friends and said,

"Yeah, I think we're good to go. How 'bout you, Shinou?" he looked at the small blonde. The blonde didn't bother to hide the look on his face when he looked at his sage, but his voice remained neutral, nevertheless.

"I am ready." he said. Yuuri and Ulrike could tell more than anybody else that if they couldn't get their minds off of the line Anissina had crossed only moments ago, that this evening wasn't going to be fun. The look on Shinou's face, and the look that was now rehidden behind Murata's glaring glasses couldn't be described with words. And if they could, it would take more than 4,000 years worth of words to explain everything behind them.

 **Genshi Miko=I can't find a good translation for genshi, but miko means priestess. The genshi miko is the one that communicates the most with Shinou-Heika, and is held in the highest honor among the other priestesses.**

 **Maryoku=Demon World magic.**

 **Miko=Priestess. I interchange these English and Japanese words a lot.**

 **Heika=Your Majesty**

 **Geika=Your Holiness/Excellency/Eminence/Grace. There are many translations for it in the fansubbed anime, and I don't know which one to use, which is one reason why I use Heika and Geika instead. That, and it's much shorter than typing their titles every single time.**

 **Soukoku=Double black. Having black eyes and black hair is rare in the Demon World.**

 **Daikenja=Great Sage**

 **Ore no Daikenja=My (Great) Sage. It is how Shinou regularly refers to Murata. I interchangeably use the English words 'my Sage' and the Japanese words 'ore no Daikenja' depending on which suits the situation better. I love how he says it though, especially in Japanese. God, I love ShinouXDaikenja! They are probably my current favorite pairing! My OTP!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Demon World, Meet Modern Technology!

 **Pairings:** Yuuri/Wolfram, Yuuri/Saralegui, Shinou/Daikenja

 **Extra Pairings for this Chapter:** None

 **Chapter 4:** Dubious Consent, Things We Shouldn't Say in Public, And Shitting Sideways Forever

All five dolls were already headed to space. Anissina had actually used a slingshot to shoot them up there, and they would only start to fly once their upward-momentum started to slow down, in hopes of saving their energy. Shinou and Ulrike were also shot up there as well to help those of them who were new to this sort of thing be able to start flying once it came time for them to move on their own. The lavender haired man was used to it. It had already happened to him a few times, after all, and counting this time, only two of those times were willing, and one of them he considered dubious consent.

Now, the following was something that every single person involved would deny ever happening. Why? Because nobels don't say the kinds of things that were said tonight- _ESPECIALLY_ in mixed public. Not to mention their voices were squeaky and weird, and everybody was yelling something crazy and/or _COMPLETELY_ awful all at the same time, but if you were with them, you wouldn't need to even guess as to who each embarassing scream came from:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A USELESS BITCH THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT! LOOK AT YOUR FIANCE WHEN HE'S TALKING TO YOU YOU SCUM OF THE EARTH! YOU FUCKING WIMP! FUCKING MOTHER FUCKING FUCKING FUCKER I AM GOING TO RAPE YOU WITH A SLEDGEHAMMER WHEN WE GET BACK HOME-"

"OH, HEIKA I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE TOGETHER EVEN THOUGH WE'RE DEFINITELY GOING TO HIT THE MOON AT THIS RATE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I AM SO TERRIFIED I WOULD HAVE PEED MYSELF BY NOW IF I HAD A BLADDER BUT I DON'T SO INSTEAD I WILL SING OUR COUNTRY'S NATURAL ANTHEM TO **DROWN OUT THE LITTLE LORD BRAT WHO IS CURSING LIKE A SAILOR WITH NO SHAME-** "

"WHYDIDSHELAUNCHUSWHYDIDSHELAUNCHUSWHYDIDSHELAUNCHUSWHYDIDSHELAUNCHUSWHYDIDSHELAUNCHUSWHYDIDSHE-"

"ANISSINA, WHY DID YOU LAUNCH US?! GUNTER, THAT IS AMERICA'S ANTHEM, WHERE DID YOU LEARN IT?! SHUT UP YOU BRAT! HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY MOTHER! WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER, I'M GONNA-"

"ORE NO DAIKENJA THE COUNTRY IS TINY AND I LOOK HUGE IN COMPARISSION! WE'RE SO HIGH UP! THIS IS AWESOME! LET'S DO IT AGAIN SOMETIME! I CAN'T WAIT TO DO THIS AGAIN! THIS IS COMPLETELY AWESOME! SO COOL! ANISSINA LOOKS LIKE A RED DOT FROM HERE! HOLY FUCK, DON'T LOOK DOWN! THIS IS ACTUALLY STARTING TO GET COMPLETELY HORRIFYING! HOLY-"

"DAMMIT, SHINOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

.X.O.X.O.X.

The redhead pulled back the lever on the catapult, and then let it go.

"Take care, everyone!" Anissina said, waving at them from the planet below as they flew several miles at a time into the sky, heading to the exact location where they needed to assemble the satelites.

"Anissina, was this a good idea?" Conrad asked. His hands were covering Greta's ears.

"Wow, you're little brother has a mouth on him!" Yozak said to Conrad.

"Anissina, they're gonna be alright, right?" Greta asked. The redhead didn't respond until they could no longer hear the screams from the participants above them, and then the brunette removed his hands from the princess's ears.

"Of course, they will! They have the best of the best with them after all." she said.

"Can you run this plan by us _one_ more time?" Yozak asked.

"Why, I'll never! I'm starting to think that you think this plan isn't going to work out!" she replied.

"It had better. I didn't like this plan from the start." Conrad said, looking in the general direction of where Yuuri was probably at in the sky. They could barely see the group now, and since Yuuri was decked out in black and his hair was black, he blended perfectly with the sky, which was quickly turning night. Anissina decided to humor them and explain one more time _exactly_ what they were going to do up there.

"Well, we have them up there with little matter-condensing devices called ''Some-Assembly-Required-Cubes'! They get to the right position, and when they use their Maryoku together to start up the cubes, the cubes open, and build the satelites right in their current positions, and then, per each tower, they release another cube holding their specific towers for each country. I made them _much_ stronger than Earth's cell towers, so we should only need a few per country this way. Also, I have a remote that goes to the towers. When our courageous little group in the sky returns to us safely, I will press this big red button, and the towers will go ahead and build themselves right where they land. The trajectory is perfect! World peace is headed our way, boys! And you have a _woman_ to thank for it." Anissina puffed her chest out with pride and laughed haughtily.

"That's so cool, Anissina! I wanna be just like you when I grow up!" Greta gushed, looking at her idol with stars in her eyes. Conrad and Yozak openly cringed at the statement, picturing innocent little Greta becoming a mad scientist in the not-so-distant future, laughing just like the redhead currently was, standing beside her. Still, Anissina actually had a decent point. World peace was right around the corner. At least that's what they all hoped.

Naturally, it was Conrad who had to be the most skeptical of them all.

"I didn't see them take the cubes with them." he said.

"They were wearing tiny little packs on their waists with the cubes in them. They are called 'Condensing-Condensors-Packs'! They take the cubes that would normally be able to fit into the palm of your hand, and make them even smaller to fit into the packs. I thought it would make transporting such heavy objects easier, and also it would make it to where they are less likely to drop them while they are flying at hundreds of miles per hour up there. Normally, one pack could have held all of those cubes, but since they're so heavy, all of them have a separate pack. I honestly thought about having one designated person carry them, but I didn't think that Ulrike would appreciate that too much..." Anissina said. The others sweatdropped.

"Shouldn't you have told them you were going to launch them?" Greta asked.

"Oh! And just for our entertainment," the inventor pulled a device out of her pocket. "We can listen in on their conversation while they're up there!"

"THAT'S WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM?!" Yozak and Conrad yelled.

"It also shows their location. I will turn this on so we can hear them, and also to make sure that the satelites will be in the right position. When it's ready they will have it shoot down another cube to build its coresponding tower." she said. She turned it on.

"MY COUNTRY, TIS OF THEE, SWEET LAND OF LIBERTY, OF THEE I SING-"

"SERIOUSLY, THOUGH, WHERE DID YOU LEARN THESE SONGS FROM-"

Nothing but panting sounds from Ulrike at this point.

"SHINOU, GET OFF OF ME-"

"BUT, MY SAGE, I'M SCARED-"

"LET FREEDOM RING-"

"NOW GWENDAL, TOO?! SINCE WHEN DID YOU PEOPLE LEARN THESE SONGS-"

"YUURI, WHEN WE GET HOME, I AM GOING TO SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR-" Conrad covered Greta's ears, much to her annoyance. "YOU WILL SHIT SIDEWAYS... **FOREVER**!"

 **Genshi Miko=I can't find a good translation for genshi, but miko means priestess. The genshi miko is the one that communicates the most with Shinou-Heika, and is held in the highest honor among the other priestesses.**

 **Maryoku=Demon World magic.**

 **Miko=Priestess. I interchange these English and Japanese words a lot.**

 **Heika=Your Majesty**

 **Geika=Your Holiness/Excellency/Eminence/Grace. There are many translations for it in the fansubbed anime, and I don't know which one to use, which is one reason why I use Heika and Geika instead. That, and it's much shorter than typing their titles every single time.**

 **Soukoku=Double black. Having black eyes and black hair is rare in the Demon World.**

 **Daikenja=Great Sage**

 **Ore no Daikenja=My (Great) Sage. It is how Shinou regularly refers to Murata. I interchangeably use the English words 'my Sage' and the Japanese words 'ore no Daikenja' depending on which suits the situation better. I love how he says it though, especially in Japanese. God, I love ShinouXDaikenja! They are probably my current favorite pairing! My OTP!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Demon World, Meet Modern Technology!

 **Pairings:** Yuuri/Wolfram, Yuuri/Saralegui, Shinou/Daikenja

 **Extra Pairings for this Chapter:** None

 **Chapter 5:** Falling, the Love of the Universe, and Being Done with Everyone's Crap

Everybody was panicking when their ascention started to slow down, because nobody could remember how to fly. A few seconds were filled with fear as they started to plummet.

"They're falling!" Anissina said, looking at the trajectory they were heading in on her device. Conrad, Yozak, and Greta all started to get very worried. She pressed a button on the side of the device, and treating it like an overpowered walkie-talkie, spoke loudly into it. "Heika! Answer me! HEIKA!"

Yuuri heard Anissina yelling into his ear, and he suddenly realized that he wasn't going insane.

"Aninssina! What do we do?!" he yelled back.

"Tell Shinou and Ulrike to use their Maryoku to fly! The rest of you have the power installed in the dolls! Let yourself float on the air! You need to stop panicking!" she commanded. Yuuri did so.

"Alright! Everyone, we need to fly!" he said.

"Remind Gunter that he can do it, and everybody else will do as he does!" Anissina said.

"Gunter! You can fly! GUNTER! I BELIEVE IN YOU!" Yuuri yelled. It was cheesy, but he knew it would work. After all, Gunter worshipped him, practically. Even if it was a bit emasculating, if it made them stop falling, then that is all he needed.

"Oh... that's right!" Gunter said. He stopped falling, and everybody else slowly followed suit. Yuuri swooped below Ulrike to help her stay up so that she could have a moment to catch her breath. Murata caught Shinou.

"Oh, my sage in shining armor..." Shinou said.

"I think the experience might be too much for you. You are saying some crazy things right now." Murata joked.

"Is everybody alright?" Gwendal asked.

"I'm fine. Everybody else seems okay, too." Wolfram said.

"That's good. We will discuss your filthy mouth when we return home." Gwendal said. Wolfram made a brief sound that indicated panic, and displeasure, and then, he let himself feel defeat. Who _wouldn't_ react that way after being launched from a catapult at several hundreds of miles per hour? He had every right to call Yuuri's mother a-

He looked at Yuuri and sweatdropped. Clearly, the Maou was going to inflict dvine retribution on him at some point, but since they had a job to do, he could at least be safe while they were this high up.

"But still, though, that catapult was strong! We're in the stratosphere!" Murata said.

Yuuri asked, "Ulrike, are you going to be okay? We don't need to breathe since we're dolls, and Shinou's okay because he's Shinou," the Original King puffed out his chest in pride, as if being dead was _such_ a glorious, special achievement, "But what about you? I didn't think that part through at all because... well, honestly, Anissina came up with this on her own."

"Anissina has gone too far this time, Heika! Give her judgement when we go home! She didn't even warn us that a catapult was going to be involved!" Gunter complain, crying a bit.

"Well, if I had said something, you would have been against it!" Anissina said in Yuuri's ear.

"I am going to deal with you when I come home." Yuuri said to her menacingly. There wasn't a promise that he had made that he had left unfulfilled yet, and he was pretty done with everybody's crap right now. The only thing that kept him even the slightest bit positive about the situation was that he knew that the world would become a more peaceful place if everyone could simply communicate their feelings faster. He couldn't wait to change the world.

"Yuuri-Heika, I am okay. Anissina gave me something to take when I reached this point. If it doesn't work, she told me to just fly far enough down until the oxygen came back." Ulrike said. Everyone watched her expectantly. She popped something that looked a bit like a red gummybear in her mouth, chewed the sweet chewy thing up, and then swallowed it.

"It will take effect immediately. Continue." Anissina said.

They all continued their mission, flying higher into the sky as it grew darker and colder all around them. Ulrike shivered.

"I didn't know it would be this cold up here..." she said.

"I'm sorry, Ulrike. If we ever have to do this again, we'll get you something much warmer to wear." Yuuri said. Wolfram made a horrified face, and Gunter looked like he wanted to cry again. If dolls could get wrinkles, Gwendal would have just gotten a few more. _NOBODY_ wanted to do this ever again. Murata didn't look amused.

"Don't worry, Yuuri-Heika. I'll be fine." Ulrike said.

"Anissina, how much further until we get there?" Yuuri asked.

"Not much further. In fact, turn up the dial on the earpiece I gave you. These are quite useful! I really enjoy Earth inventions!" Yuuri did as she asked. This wasn't very well thought through because now it sounded like she was screaming as loud as possible in his ear, even though she was talking as loud as she normally does. "OKAY, I NEED EVERYONE TO GET IN A CIRCLE WITH SOME UP HIGHER THAN THE OTHERS."

"OW! MOTHER OF FU-"Conrad covered Greta's ears again. Yozak facepalmed and said 'bocchan'. "THAT HURT, ANISSINA!" Yuuri pulled the earpiece out of his ear, and everyone listened to her talk.

"After you form the circle, I want Heika to throw the cube and let it become the satelite. Everyone is to aim their Maryoku at the cube to help it become the satelite." Anissina said.

"I thought the cubes only held the objects." Conrad said.

"They usually do, but these particular cubes will stay attached to the satelites afterwards, because removing them may damage the equiptment." Anissina said. "Is everybody ready?" she asked the sky-high volunteers.

"Yeah!" they said enthusiastically. They've come this far, they'll never back down now. Yuuri threw the cube and they all focused their abilities on it to help charge it and make it come to life. Like a creature of their own design, or a baby forming rapidly in the womb of its mother, the satelite took shape. They watched the creation in awe and almost lost concentration, but carried on dilligently. Once it stopped adding new parts to it, they stopped and looked at their handiwork. It was completed.

"Alright, now I need you to press a button on the satelite, and the cube containing Shin Makoku's tower will be let down at it's proper location." Anissina said. Yuuri pressed it and it shot down to the planet below at shockingly death-defying speed. They could actually hear it make a thud sound when it landed. Considering how high up they were, they wondered how it sounded to the people that were in close proximity of its landing. Anissina wasn't shocked, but Conrad, Greta, and Yozak's eyes were wide, and their hair was standing on end.

"We did it, everyone! Now we can go home!" Yuuri said excitedly. Everyone started to cheer, so delighted that they could finally leave the deep recesses of space.

"Not yet." Anissina said.

"Huh?" everyone said.

"You still need to go several miles away to place the satelites and towers in Caloria, Francia, and Small Shimaron. Unless of course, you would like to be launched up there three more times in separate trips-"

"NO!" everyone yelled. It was a mixture of different screams, wails, and some extra added 'Oh, Heika!'s from Gunter, not mention whichever one of them said, 'GOD no'. This was going to be a long day.

.X.O.X.O.X.

It was the tail end of the next day before they had finished, and it was only because they had the ability to fly fast. They might have finished sooner, but they needed to carry Ulrike for awhile because she needed to recharge her Maryoku, and Shinou had to ride on Murata's back. He wasn't heavy, but the fact that he just _had_ to speak into the sage's nonexistent ear made the situation feel a bit more like he was carrying something heavier for whatever reason. Everybody just wanted to go home and sleep. If that Wincott represenative wasn't there when they got back, Yuuri was going to inflict pain on somebody. He might even inflict pain on himself too. Why not? He was tired and grouchy, and done with this crap. On the bright side, their Maryoku was able to recharge in between satelites since they had to fly so far away to each one. The trip to their home skies was miserable though, but the finally made it.

"I feel like we've conquered the universe today. I feel like I love space and it loves me back." Shinou said. The statement sounded more romantic to him than anybody else. Everybody else groaned. Even Gunter groaned, and he _loves_ deep experiences like that. They were all _so_ done.

"Heika, you are above one of our ports. Go ahead and descend." Anissina said.

"Will do." the Maou said, sounding utterly wasted. "Ulrike, can you fly yet?"

"I think I can try to. I am sorry for the trouble, everyone..." she said.

"It's fine. Maybe it will go a little better next time. Maybe we _should_ have done seperate trips-"

"NO! I refuse to make unecessary trips into space! If this doesn't actually help us achieve peace, then so help me, I will go on a world wide rampage!" Wolfram said, shaking his ceramic fist.

"I agree, but I think a rampage isn't necessary." Gwendal said.

"I think a rampage would just cause more war." Gunter said seriously.

"At least we can't get hungry while being dolls." Murata said, sounding a little bit bitter. Wolfram nodded in agreement.

"Ulrike, are you okay? You haven't eaten since yesterday. You look sick." Shinou said.

"Combination of thirst... hunger... cold... and overusing my Maryoku. And also not sleeping for more than 24 hours. I feel very unwell." she replied. She sounded faint. "But... don't worry about me... I'll be..." fine is not even close to how she felt. Especially when she suddenly plumetted like a rock.

"ULRIKE!" everyone yelled. They all dove as fast as they could.

"THE UNIVERSE! THE UNIVERSE HAS BETRAYED ME! WHY, UNIVERSE?! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS-"

"THIS IS WORSE THAN FLYING UPWARDS! I CAN FEEL THE WORLD ABOUT TO TAKE MY LIFE! THE UNIVERSE REALLY **HAS** BETRAYED US! HEEEEEEIIIIIIKKKKKKAAAAAAA!"

Ulrike was silent.

"MOTHER FUCKER, THINK YOUR PLANS THROUGH BETTER, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT THAT FLIRTS WITH EVERY FUGLY DAMN THING THAT EVER EXISTED! THIS WAS A BAD PLAN! WERE YOU RAISED IN A BARN?! WERE YOUR PARENTS HIGH WHEN THEY HAD YOU?! BECAUSE CLEARLY **SOMETHING WENT WRONG AT SOME POINT** -"

"THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE LORD BRAT! I AM PUNCHING YOU WHEN WE GET BACK DOWN THERE! WHAT'S WITH YOUR LOW BLOWS AND TALKING SHIT ABOUT MY FUCKING PARENTS YOU USELESS LITTLE CUNT?! AT THIS POINT I DON'T CARE IF IT DAMAGES YOUR PRETTY FACE! I AM GOING TO HAVE **MUCH** MORE THAN WORDS WITH YOU WHEN WE GET HOME-"

"I AM NEVER GOING TO STOP SLEEPING WHEN WE GET BACK HOME, AND I AM TAKING A VACATION! **MOTHERFUCKER!** "

"SHINOU, LET GO OF ME AND STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR! YOU'RE HURTING ME, YOU IDIOT! SHHHHHHIIIIIIINNNNNNOOOOOUUUUUUUU!"

"YUURI! THINK OF THE WATER IN MY CASTLE! OR THE BATHTUB IN THE PALACE! SOMETHING! WE NEED TO POOL OUR ENERGIES TOGETHER TO GET BACK HOME!"

"ALRIGHT, SHINOU! WE'RE GOING TO THE BATHTUB! FOCUS HARD! WE'RE DOING THIS!"

The two kings let out a primal scream, and the water below them in the port began to glow. They were lucky no ships or people were in the water, or lot of extra things would have teleported with them. What wasn't lucky is that most of the participants bellyflopped. The slap when they hit the water was so intense that on Earth, Miko Shibuya actually asked her husband if he heard the sound. And then after they started to sink into the water, they were sucked down the blackhole and appeared in the bathtub. The last thing everyone heard before passing out in the bath was Conrad yelling,

"Yuuri!" which was a surprise since he always calls him Heika.

"Bocchan!" from Yozak.

"Yuuri! Wolfram! Everybody!" from Greta.

"They were successful! Don't let their efforts be in vain! Let's get them to Gisela immediately! I'll go get the Wincott's represenative!" from Anissina.

.X.O.X.O.X.

A few days later when Yuuri willed himself to wake up, the first signs of life that Blood Pledge Castle got from any of the participants was the sound of Yuuri's fist colliding with Wolfram's face, Wolfram screaming at him asking what he did, the king proclaiming that the blonde knew what he did, and then they passed right back out for several more days.

Gisela is _officially_ done with these people's crap.

 **Bocchan=Young Master.**

 **Genshi Miko=I can't find a good translation for genshi, but miko means priestess. The genshi miko is the one that communicates the most with Shinou-Heika, and is held in the highest honor among the other priestesses.**

 **Maryoku=Demon World magic.**

 **Miko=Priestess. I interchange these English and Japanese words a lot.**

 **Heika=Your Majesty**

 **Geika=Your Holiness/Excellency/Eminence/Grace. There are many translations for it in the fansubbed anime, and I don't know which one to use, which is one reason why I use Heika and Geika instead. That, and it's much shorter than typing their titles every single time.**

 **Soukoku=Double black. Having black eyes and black hair is rare in the Demon World.**

 **Daikenja=Great Sage**

 **Ore no Daikenja=My (Great) Sage. It is how Shinou regularly refers to Murata. I interchangeably use the English words 'my Sage' and the Japanese words 'ore no Daikenja' depending on which suits the situation better. I love how he says it though, especially in Japanese. God, I love ShinouXDaikenja! They are probably my current favorite pairing! My OTP!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Demon World, Meet Modern Technology!

 **Pairings:** Yuuri/Wolfram, Yuuri/Saralegui, Shinou/Daikenja

 **Extra Pairings for this Chapter:** None

 **Chapter 6:** Hardcore Punch, Wedding Cake, and Sa-Rah-Leggy

It had been somewhere around 10 days before any of the volunteers were useful again, Ulrike was still healing, Shinou was tiny due to the amount of power he had used and was permanently grounded in his castle to recharge, and finally everybody was going to be meeting again. Ulrike, though she still wasn't feeling so hot after that hellish 24 hours, agreed that they could have the meeting in the room she was staying in. On their way there, Wolfram and Yuuri had a conversation.

"My face is _still_ swollen, you damn wimp!" the blonde said.

"I _told_ you we would have more than words when we got back home." the sokoku replied.

"But that was a few days after we got back! Why were you still mad?!"

"I had to show you that I take my promises seriously. Besides, I thought you _liked_ my parents!"

"I do! But I don't like _anybody_ when I am being launched from a catapult into space!" Wolfram's face went a little green. "I just remembered how sick it made me feel..." Yuuri reached over and rubbed his back a little bit.

"It'll get better, I promise." the Maou said. His accidental fiance's response to this was a bunch of barely-heard, uninteilligent-sounding grumbs under his breath, and the occaisional words 'wimp' and 'never again' being thrown into the mix every now and then.

"Heika, von Bielefeld-kyo! What's taking you two? Anissina said she has some exciting things to tell us!" said Yozak as he ran up beside them. "Meet you there!" the spy said, running ahead of them. They didn't walk much faster, but they did speed up their pace. They were still healing after all. When they opened up the door, all everybody heard from the two was some mumbling, and then,

"You threw ALL of your Maryoku into that punch, though!" Wolfram said.

"Shut up, brat." Yuuri said. He looked at everyone in the room. "Looks like everything's been going pretty well. How are you, Ulrike?" he asked, approaching her bedside.

"I'm okay, Yuuri-Heika. I was more concerned about you two, though. Are _you_ okay?" she asked Yuuri, refering to both him and Wolfram. Wolfram's response was a growl. Yuuri laughed nervously and sweatdropped. Everybody gave them an irritated looked (except Ulrike) because they weren't available for anything for much longer than everybody else because of Yuuri using all of his Maryoku on Wolfram seven days ago just because the blonde insulted his mother again. And then not long after that, Wolfram used all of his Maryoku to specifically destroy Yuuri's side of the bed only, and then he took up residence in the royal bedroom and passed out there for the rest of the week. It was all in distaste, and everybody thought they were retarded children, even if one of them _was_ in his 80s.

"The collateral damage from your pissing match cost more time than it should. Wolfram, until Heika's bed is fixed, you will go back to your room." Gwendal said, looking pissed.

"But, Ani-ue!" Wolfram's complaint was shut down by one of the most angry glares he has ever gotten from his brother in a long time. He looked away from him with a "Hmph! Do whatever you like."

"I see Shinou's been keeping you company with that earpiece." Murata said to Ulrike.

"Yes he has, Geika. After all, the rule of me not being there can be bent as long as he's with me, so we have been talking for awhile now." Ulrike said, sounding happy about it.

"Glad to hear it! I hope he hasn't been talking your ear off. Good grief, that child is something else..." Murata said.

"I heard that." Shinou said. Ulrike giggled.

"I just realized, where's Anissina?" Yuuri asked. "She was the one who told everyone to come here so fast, right?"

"She is looking for her remote. She didn't realize the meeting would be held in Ulrike's room, but she agreed it was the right thing to do. After all, she was a big help in our efforts to further world peace, Heika." Conrad said.

"It's Yuuri, nazekyouya!" Yuuri said.

"Of course, _Yuuri_." Conrad said. By now the Maou was pretty sure that Conrad only continued to call him Heika just because it had become some sort of a running gag, or a joke between them. Otherwise, if he thought Yuuri were dead serious about it, the joke wouldn't be a thing; especially not for this many years now.

"It was very kind of Anissina to remember us after all this time." Gunter said. "It warms my heart to see us actually succeeding at making the world a more peaceful place!"

"Not yet." Gwendal said.

"Not yet?" Yuuri said.

The doors opened and in came the maids Lasagna, Effe, Sangria, and Doria carting along a whole bunch of foods, a ginormous cake, two small extra tables, some more chairs, and Greta and Anissina followed behind them. The princess, seeing that her fathers were finally awake, ran to them with a happy expression on her face.

"Yuuri! Wolfram!" She hugged them both simultaneously.

"Hey, Greta! Sorry for making you worry." Yuuri said, hugging his adopted daughter.

"You should be! Making your daughter wait an extra seven days like that..." Wolfram said. Everyone, even Greta, glared at Wolfram, reminding him that he had no right to talk about stupid uses for Maryoku and making their daughter wait.

"Thanks for waiting, everyone! I have constructed this small party to honor those who helped us further world peace, and also to show the results of what happens when I press this big, red button!" Anissina said. Everybody briefly got a panicked expression on their face.

"Um, Anissina... what does _that_ do?" Yuuri asked.

"I thought that everyone would like to be awake when the towers are simultaneously constructed. I waited until all of the cubes were in their respective places to do this. Oh! And I sent messengers to give the rulers of every participating country a cellphone, which Heika had brought from Earth for temporary use. They're charged up for now, but when they run out of energy, we'll hopefully have their real cellphones ready by that time."

"They're just cheap tracphones. I thought it'd be nice if we made some of our own later on, but for now, we will just use what we've got." the Maou said. Wolfram seemed distracted. He couldn't help but ask-in a surpisingly calm voice-about the sweets the maids had brought in.

"Is that a wedding cake? It looks just like a wedding cake. Honestly, I'm clearly not prepared for something like that. There are too many preparations to be made in advance, and things are kind of tense between Yuuri and I lately, anyway, so..." Yuuri sweatdropped while listening to him talk.

"You know..." Yuuri started, only to be cut off by Effe.

"Anissina said that a cake this size would do for a party this size. How do you like the decorations?" Effe asked.

Everybody looked it over. There were music symbols, stars, all of the different moons from the lunar cycle, a miniature replica of every person in the room, and miniature phones nearby the replicas.

"I helped make the decorations!" Greta said proudly.

"These are great, Greta!" Yuuri said.

"She is very talented!" Gunter said.

"I can't see it very well, but from here it looks lovely!" Ulrike said.

"I can't see it at _all!_ " Shinou complained.

"We should get a picture of the cake before we eat it!" Murata said. He took out his phone from his pocket and took a few pictures of the cake from different angles. "Plus, the child wanted to see it." he said, refering to Shinou.

"I'll _'child'_ you, Daikenja..."

Everyone crowded around Murata to see the pictures, so fascinated by the functions of the new devices.

"Alright! Who's ready for me to construct the towers?!" Anissina asked, excited. Everyone yelled out in approval, and followed her to the window when she told them to do so.

"I'll get video footage of it, okay, Ulrike?" Murata said, since the genshi miko couldn't leave her bed.

"Thank you, Geika." she smiled.

"Everybody watch what happens near the port, alright? I made the towers have powerful, high-range signals so that hopefully we don't have to construct many extra towers so that we don't have to go through so much trouble over and over again." Anissina said. "5...4...3...2...1...!" she pressed the button and everyone's hair stood on end when a loud sounds erupted from the port, and they stared at the source of the noise with wide eyes. Anissina was calm.

"You warned the people about this, right?" Yuuri asked.

"Oh... I probably should have done that." Anissina said.

"Send troops down into to town to calm the people, _immediately._ " Gwendal said to Yozak as calmly as he could.

"Yes, Your Excellency!" he ran out the door. Everybody sweatdropped.

"What do you figure is happening in the other countries?" Wolfram asked.

"I hope that their leaders discussed these new developments with the people..." Conrad said.

"I sent a message with the phones telling them that when everybody woke up that we would construct the towers in one fell swoop." Anissina said. "They probably had their guard let down by now, though, since it's been 10 or more days, though." everybody started to sweat even more. Finally, the tower finished building, and some of the panicked screams from town died down a bit.

"Can we open the presents, now?" Greta asked.

"I should hope so! I can't wait to start using these phones!" Sangria said. The other maids agreed with her.

All of the gifts were passed around. Everybody happily opened up their gifts, which were all wrapped in different colored wrapping paper.

"Everybody already has their phone charged, so we can all use our phones right away." Anissina said as she opened hers.

"These instructions are really going to help, Anissina! Thanks for including them. Though, I think me and Murata are going to be alright without them." Yuuri said.

"That's true, but I like to be thorough." she replied.

"Did you use the solar panels you made to charge these?" Murata asked.

"Of course! Heika said that it would keep them world from getting polluted, and so we will do it this way through and through!" she said. "Also, I put everyone's contact information into each of these phones already, as well as every participating country's represenative."

Everybody turned on their phone at the same time, and Yuuri saw that he already had 30 missed calls, 10 from each represenative.

"AHH!" he yelled.

"What's wrong, Yuuri?!" Wolfram said.

"I have 30 missed calls!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Everything!" his phone started ringing right at that moment. He flailed and nearly dropped it, but Wolfram caught it. he phone spoke outloud,

"Call from Sa-Rah-Leggy."

Wolfram died laughing.

"Wow, it butchered Saralegui's name SO BADLY!" Murata said, laughing just as hard.

"I don't find this funny at all, because they are all probably panicking right now!" Yuuri then answered the phone and turned it on speakerphone so everyone could hear.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, BERIAS! YUURI WON'T ANSWER HIS PHONE AND THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

"Heika, I-"

"JUST DO SOMETHING! MAKE THE PEOPLE STOP ATTACKING THE TOWER! I CAN HEAR THEIR SCREAMS FROM MANY MILES AWAY BECAUSE THIS IS A REALLY SMALL FUCKING COUNTRY!"

Wolfram started laughing again. Murata grabbed him and covered his mouth, making the blonde protest.

"DEPLOY THE TROOPS! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE! THE CRETINS WON'T EVEN LISTEN TO REASON! GAH!"

Yuuri hung up.

"Shibuya! Shouldn't you have said something to him?!" the sage said.

"But Sara was so scary, though!" the Maou said.

"Finally showing us just how ugly he really is." Wolfram said. Everyone glared at him.

"You'd better deal with this. This doesn't look very good." Gwendal said.

"Alright, alright, I have a plan!" Yuuri said. The soukoku then sent a text to all three countries.

 **"This is a mass text sent to Caloria, Francia, and Small Shimaron.**

 **Tell the people to calm down, and explain what the tower does. It was hard to build, but we started as son as we got notified that it was what everyone wanted. Please do not let the people destroy the towers because it took a lot of time, energy, and Maryoku to make this all happen. I am sorry for the trouble. I didn't realize that it was going to be that loud, or that startling. We all just turned on our phones over here, so i didn't realize that you all had been trying to call me all this time.**

 **-Yuuri"**

"Alright! That ought to do it!" the Maou said.

 **Bocchan=Young Master.**

 **Genshi Miko=I can't find a good translation for genshi, but miko means priestess. The genshi miko is the one that communicates the most with Shinou-Heika, and is held in the highest honor among the other priestesses.**

 **Maryoku=Demon World magic.**

 **Miko=Priestess. I interchange these English and Japanese words a lot.**

 **Heika=Your Majesty**

 **Geika=Your Holiness/Excellency/Eminence/Grace. There are many translations for it in the fansubbed anime, and I don't know which one to use, which is one reason why I use Heika and Geika instead. That, and it's much shorter than typing their titles every single time.**

 **Soukoku=Double black. Having black eyes and black hair is rare in the Demon World.**

 **Daikenja=Great Sage**

 **Ore no Daikenja=My (Great) Sage. It is how Shinou regularly refers to Murata. I interchangeably use the English words 'my Sage' and the Japanese words 'ore no Daikenja' depending on which suits the situation better. I love how he says it though, especially in Japanese. God, I love ShinouXDaikenja! They are probably my current favorite pairing! My OTP!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Demon World, Meet Modern Technology!

 **Pairings:** Yuuri/Wolfram, Yuuri/Saralegui, Shinou/Daikenja

 **Chapter 7:** Bathing Together Declarations, Double Agents, and The Little Lord Brat's Betrayal

Things had finally calmed back down, and everyone was getting used to using their phones. Since the Maou had told them they could now send vital information to each other very quickly, everyone took advantage of this. The problem was that everyone's idea of vital information was different, and everyone had a lot of things to say.

Yuuri recieved a text from Yozak.

 **"People in town asking if they can have cp too. -Yozak"**

 **"Cp? -Yuuri"**

 **"Cellphones. -Yozak"**

 **"K. Never call it cp ever again. -Yuuri"**

 **"Why? What does it mean? -Yozak"**

 **"Don't ask. -Yuuri"**

Yuuri recieved a text from Wolfram.

 **"Cheating wimp, come take a bath with me. -Wolfram"**

 **"Why am I a cheating wimp?! -Yuuri"**

 **"I just assumed. -Wolfram"**

Yuuri recived a text from Murata, and it probably wasn't meant for him.

 **"Literally, though, you should have seen his face! GOD, I don't wanna go home and deal with him. Oh shit! I left it behind and now he's going to show other people most likely! Shinou, what the hell am I gonna do?! -Murata"**

 **"Murata, you got the wrong number. -Yuuri"**

 **"Also, I am still going to find out what happened the other day -Yuuri"**

 **"Fuck. -Murata"**

Yuuri recieved a text from Gunter. Actually, he recieved a LOT of texts from Gunter.

 **"I saw this bird and thought of you. (Picture of a black bird) -Gunter"**

 **"This small kitten reminded me of your cuteness (picture of a black kitten) can we keep it? It has black eyes like you! -Gunter"**

 **"When will you come do your lessons? I have some intriguing history to show you today. -Gunter"**

In the middle of the spam from Gunter, Wolfram called him. Yuuri ignored it.

 **"I FOUND A BEARBEE! CAN WE KEEP IT?! (blurry picture of a bearbee flying away) -Gunter"**

 **"NOOOO! SADNESS! IT FLEW AWAY! HEIKAAAAAAAAAAA! -Gunter"**

 **"GUNTER! Please stop spamming me with pictures of things I see in everyday life! Though, I have to admit, that bearbee was great. If you see it again, you can bring it back home for everyone. -Yuuri"**

Yuuri recived a text from Gwendal.

 **"Please do something about Anissina. -Gwendal"**

 **"Why? What did she do this time?"**

He recieved a call from Wolfram and ignored it.

 **"Greta said she wants to be just like her when she grows up. -Gwendal"**

 **"You're right... something needs to be done. -Yuuri"**

Wolfram texted him.

 **"Don't ignore my calls! -Wolfram"**

 **"I thought we were taking a bath together! -Wolfram"**

 **"It is the middle of the day, Wolfram! Go train your troops or something! -Yuuri"**

 **"And who said I was taking a bath with you, anyways?! -Yuuri"**

 **"I did! Meet me in five minutes, or you and I are going to have trouble! -Wolfram"**

Gwendal texted Yuuri.

 **"I have been trying to make a form that could possibly stop her from being such a nuicance, but she keeps on finding loopholes in them, or finding them and burning them. -Gwendal"**

 **"We could make it a law that people aren't aloud to go rummaging through the Maou's stuff, and they will get into trouble if they do. -Yuuri"**

 **"Shall I make a legal form? -Gwendal"**

 **"Yes, please. -Yuuri"**

 **"Also, is it just me, or is your brother weird lately? -Yuuri"**

 **"Which one? -Gwendal"**

Conrad texted Yuuri.

 **"Have you seen Wolfram? -Conrad"**

 **"No, and I'd like to keep it that way. -Yuuri"**

 **"Trouble in paradise? -Conrad"**

 **"The trouble is, is that that IS no paradise. -Yuuri"**

Yuuri texted Gwendal.

 **"The scary blonde one, of course. -Yuuri"**

 **"Take him to Gisela. He may be having the usual 10 year hormone fluctuation. -Gwendal"**

 **"Do I even** _ **want**_ **to know? -Yuuri"**

 **"No. -Gwendal"**

Anissina texted Yuuri.

 **"How to turn on Gwendal's GPS from across the castle? -Anissina"**

 **"That is a crime, and also not possible. -Yuuri"**

 **"How big of a crime? I might be able to make something that works in my favor. -Anissina"**

 **"Not a real legal issue yet, but it's about to become one. Leave the poor man alone. -Yuuri"**

 **"Fine, can I turn on Gunter's GPS from across the castle? -Anissina"**

 **"NO!" -Yuuri**

Wolfram texted Murata.

 **"Have you seen the wimp? -Wolfram"**

 **"Why the hell is that the first thing you used your phone for?! More like, who taught you that phones could be used for that?! -Murata"**

 **"Huh? -Wolfram"**

 **"What do you mean by 'huh'?! You know what you did! -Murata"**

 **"Oh. -Murata"**

 **"Yeah. Wrong person. -Wolfram"**

 **"Did you need something, or were you texting the wrong person too? -Murata"**

 **"I am looking for the wimp. Have you seen him? I have a bone to pick with him. -Wolfram"**

 **"Nope. -Murata"**

 **"If you're hiding him, I am going to hurt you. Just a heads up. -Wolfram."**

 **"Yeah, yeah. -Murata"**

Yuuri texted Greta.

 **"I know you think Anissina's great, but please don't grow up to be like her. -Yuuri"**

 **"Why? She's a great scientist! -Greta"**

Greta texted Wolfram.

 **"Why doesn't Yuuri want me to grow up to be a scientist? -Greta"**

 **"Because he's a cheating wimp, that's why. -Wolfram"**

 **"I'm pretty sure that has nothing to do with it... -Greta"**

Yozak got a text from Murata.

 **"I need you to go to Earth and somehow get my diary out of my house and bring it back to Shin Makoku. Don't ask me how. I will pay you the usual fee for a general espionage mission. -Murata"**

 **"Also, if you read it, I will know, and I have 4,000 years worth of experience, and then some. Experience in what, you may ask? Well, you won't live to find out what that is. -Murata"**

 **"Up the fee to espionage mission + the usual fee for going near a dragon's lair and we've got a deal. -Yozak"**

Yozak texted Yuuri.

 **"When are you going back to Earth? I don't know if Geika will be going back, but I need to go with you. -Yozak"**

 **"Why? -Yuuri"**

 **"For confidentiality purposes, I can't say why. I am getting some pretty sweet coin for this deal, though. -Yozak"**

 **"It's GOTTA be Murata. Damn him... he's keeping some sort of secret, and he keeps accidentally dangling it in front of me! -Yuuri"**

 **"He's making it sound really juicy, too... I don't wanna go looking into it, though, purely for the sake of my life. I think he might have some high class body-hiding skills or something. -Yozak"**

 **"He actually might. -Yuuri"**

Yuuri texted Shinou.

 **"Does Murata have any experience in hiding bodies? -Yuuri"**

 **"Ore no Daikenja, I swear that when I get my hands on you it won't be pretty! -Shinou"**

 **"Shinou, look at who you just texted. -Yuuri"**

 **"Oh... -Shinou"**

 **"Yeah, he does. Why? Do you need his services? -Shinou"**

 **"... -Yuuri"**

 **"? -Shinou"**

Wolfram texted Anissina.

 **"How to turn on the wimp's GPS from across the castle? -Wolfram"**

 **"And also, how to turn mine on? -Wolfram"**

 **"And how do you use GPS? -Wolfram"**

 **"Apparently, it's a crime, and it's not possible. -Anissina."**

 **"FUCK! -Wolfram"**

 **"Have you seen Gwendal or Gunter? They are elusive. -Anissina"**

 **"Not at all. You've checked Ani-ue's office? -Wolfram"**

 **"I checked there before I checked anywhere else! I shouldn't have warned him by texting him first... -Anissina"**

 **"And he probably warned Gunter, so... -Anissina"**

 **"If you find either of them, bring them to me. And if you promise that you'll do that, I will turn Heika over to you if I find him. -Anissina"**

 **"I hate betraying Ani-ue like that, but I have no choice. I need to find Yuuri. I will do it. -Wolfram"**

Gunter texted Yuuri.

 **"I am in deep dispair! -Gunter"**

 **"I am in hiding underneath a table in Anissina's lab. It's the last place she would ever expect to find me! -Gunter"**

 **"Make sure your sound is off, otherwise people will hear us texting and you'll be found. -Yuuri"**

 **"Good thinking, Heika! You are SO smart! -Gunter"**

 **"Not a bad hiding place, but it also seems like it's cutting it too close. -Yuuri"**

 **"Gwendal and I are preparing documents to cease these reckless activites somewhat. -Yuuri"**

 **"Oh, Heika! You are the best person in the world! -Gunter"**

 **"Nay, the universe! -Gunter"**

 **"Oh what a joy-filled day of wonderfulness and glory! -Gunter"**

 **"I get it, okay?! Glad to know you like this plan... -Yuuri"**

Gunter turned his sound off and then he heard footsteps approaching. He freaked out, thinking that he had been found by Anissina, but Wolfram lifted up the tablecloth and looked at him.

"Oh, thank _goodness_ it's only you! I thought you were that psychotic inventor!" the lavender haired man sighed with relief. The blonde stared at him in a way that could only be described as a predator looking at prey that is about to be hunted down and killed. "Um... Wolfram?"

Saralegui texted Yuuri with a picture of three stacks of paperwork.

 **"I give up. -Sara"**

 **"That sucks. -Yuuri"**

 **"It is REDICULOUS! I have gotten some strange requests! I could be doing something more productive, yet I instead have to deal with endless paperwork! -Sara"**

 **"I trust Berias not to screw it up, so maybe I should convince him to do it... -Sara"**

 **"Ever get yarn requests? -Yuuri"**

 **"Yarn? Who's asking for yarn? -Sara"**

 **"Gwendal. -Yuuri"**

 **"He knits. -Yuuri"**

 **"Which one is that again? -Sara"**

 **"Tall guy in green. Regularly looks pissed and stressed out. Done with our crap. -Yuuri"**

 **"Also, he can't knit to save his life. Anissina and Greta don't suck though. In fact, Greta could actually start a plushie business if she liked. She knitted this dragon recently and it looks just like Pochi! (picture of a small, blue dragon plushie) -Yuuri"**

 **"Pochi is a dragon I met once a good while back. I decided I wanted to see something that is considered a mythical creature on Earth, and his mom almost killed us all. -Yuuri"**

 **"Wolfram calls Pochi 'Liesel'. We don't agree on the name. -Yuuri"**

 **"I asked Berias what he thought about helping me with this paperwork, and he reminded me that as the king of Small Shimaron, I have a duty to blah blah blah... -Sara"**

 **"What does 'Pochi' mean? Is it a foreign word? -Sara"**

 **"Actually, I dunno what it means... it's just cute. Pochi was a baby dragon when we met him, so the name fit. -Yuuri"**

 **"I hate to agree with von Bielefeld-kyo, but Liesel really does fit better... -Sara"**

 **"Dammit, why doesn't anybody else like the names I come up with?! -Yuuri"**

 **"This trumps everything. Just this. (Picture of a form from someone asking for the extermination of all turtles) -Sara"**

 **"Wtf? -Yuuri"**

 **"Yeah, pretty sure that trumps everything. You gonna do it? -Yuuri"**

 **"Definitely not. What does wtf mean? -Sara"**

 **"I dunno if I should tell you. It seems wrong to use that kind of language around you... -Yuuri"**

 **"Ahh, so it means something inapprpriate, does it? -Sara"**

 **"I actually heard you smirk just now. No joke. -Yuuri"**

 **"Does the f mean duck? -Sara"**

 **"Duck -Sara"**

 **"D uck -Sara"**

 **"FUCK! -Sara"**

 **"How do I make it stop fixing my words?! -Sara"**

 **"Dying laughing over here, btw. There should be some sort of option somewhere. Will show you next time I see you. -Yuuri"**

 **"Oh-ducking-kay. -Sara"**

Yozak got a text from Shinou.

 **"I request your services as a double agent to bring ore no Daikenja's diary directly to me. I will pay you double what he is paying you. -Shinou"**

 **"I'm not saying I won't do it, but I've never been hired as a double agent before. I don't know about this... -Yozak"**

 **"I will take the blame and pay him back later. None of this is on you. Do we have a deal? -Shinou"**

 **"Consider it done, Shinou-Heika. -Yozak"**

Ulrike texted Shinou and Murata.

 **"This is childish, and should be stopped immediately. Obviously, Geika has some things that he would rather keep to himself. These things should be respected. And Geika? You should just talk to your father. I don't know what happened on Earth, but plese don't let this problem fester. -Ulrike"**

 **"I don't want Shinou looking through my diary! Also, I now have a really good idea. Or a really bad one. I guess it depends on who you are. -Murata"**

 **"I won't let him keep secrets from me. We have been so close since the day we met, and he won't tell me his deepest, darkest secrets? I would divulge ANYTHING to him! -Shinou"**

 **"So then me looking through your diary isn't going to be a problem? -Murata"**

 **"Shinou-Heika has a diary? -Ulrike"**

 **"DON'T YOU DARE, DAIKENJA! -Shinou"**

 **"Why? You'd divulge ANYTHING to me. -Murata"**

 **"In a much less awkward way than how my diary puts it! -Shinou"**

 **"Thanks for admitting that you DO indeed have a diary. I will start my search for it immediately. -Murata"**

 **"DAIKENJA! -Shinou"**

 **"It must be pretty wild over there at your castle... -Ulrike"**

 **"I could hear the sigh in that text. -Shinou"**

 **"I could in yours, too. -Ulrike"**

Gunter called Yuuri while running as fast as he could.

"HEIKA, HELP ME!"

"WHAT'S WRONG, GUNTER?!" Yuuri could hear Gunter panting, the sound of footsetps, and the sound of someone chasing him.

"THE LITTLE LORD BRAT'S TRYING TO TURN ME OVER TO ANISSINA!"

"WHY WOULD HE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?! Oh wait, I can think of a few times we've turned people over to Anissina... BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! WOLFRAM'S BEEN WEIRD LATELY!"

"YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, GUNTER! I'M GONNA BRING YOU TO ANISSINA SO THAT SHE'LL GIVE ME YUURI! GET BACK HERE!" Yuuri heard Wolfram scream. He heard the maids let out a startled cry as they ran past them.

"That brat... sorry, Gunter, but I need to hang up. Hang in there, okay?"

"O...kay...Heika..."

Yuuri hung the phone up and sent a text to Yozak

 **"I think Anissina's about to find me. I will pay you your usual espionage mission fee if you make sure that when she finds me, that Wolfram can't drag me off somewhere! He's been weird lately, and Gwendal says I need to take him to see Gisela, so PLEASE don't fail me! Help me get Wolfram to Gisela! I'm in my room, okay? -Yuuri"**

 **"Will do, Heika! -Yozak"**

Anissina opened the Maou's bedroom with an ominous squeak. Strangely enough, even though he should have been more concerned about what was about to happen to him, all he could think about was that he needed to bring a can of WD40 back from Earth. Then again, at least if the door squeaked, he'd know if someone came in... like a dangerous intruder, or a disturbed, blonde fiance who liked to get in bed with him and spin like a helicopter and pretend to be a martial atrist...

"He-i-ka?" she stretched his title out. He visibly shook with fear. She walked into the room. "Come, Heika! I must trade your life for Gwendal's! Or possibly Gunter's, depending on who von Bielefeld-kyo found first!"

Yuuri took off running out the door. He yelled out into the air, hoping that the spy was nearby,

"YOZAK! I'M COUNTING ON YOU!"

Anissina recieved a call from Wolfram.

"I've captured Gunter. Meet me in the hall where you can see the fountain from." he said. He was sitting on top of Gunter's back as if he were a park bench.

"Oh... Heika..." Gunter said mournfully.

"I will fulfil my end of the bargain." Anissina said.'

"You'd better. Or I will let the big fish I caught go." Wolfram threatened.

"Anissina! Little Lord Brat! I hope you creeps fail!" Gunter wailed, thrashing around like a toddler throwing a tantrum on the floor.

And then the maids added Wolfram/Gunter to the Love Lottery simply on the basis that it looked kind of hot, even though it wasn't even the slightest bit sexual.

 **Bocchan=Young Master.**

 **Genshi Miko=I can't find a good translation for genshi, but miko means priestess. The genshi miko is the one that communicates the most with Shinou-Heika, and is held in the highest honor among the other priestesses.**

 **Maryoku=Demon World magic.**

 **Miko=Priestess. I interchange these English and Japanese words a lot.**

 **Heika=Your Majesty**

 **Geika=Your Holiness/Excellency/Eminence/Grace. There are many translations for it in the fansubbed anime, and I don't know which one to use, which is one reason why I use Heika and Geika instead. That, and it's much shorter than typing their titles every single time.**

 **Soukoku=Double black. Having black eyes and black hair is rare in the Demon World.**

 **Daikenja=Great Sage**

 **Ore no Daikenja=My (Great) Sage. It is how Shinou regularly refers to Murata. I interchangeably use the English words 'my Sage' and the Japanese words 'ore no Daikenja' depending on which suits the situation better. I love how he says it though, especially in Japanese. God, I love ShinouXDaikenja! They are probably my current favorite pairing! My OTP!**


End file.
